


Thought That I Would Be Alone Forever, but I Won't Be Tonight

by LadyHabren (equalopportunityobsessor)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Clothed Sex, Come play, Community: avengerkink, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oops, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sharing Clothes, i hope i did this right, turns out i missed a few tags the first time, turns out the only thing harder than writing porn is tagging porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equalopportunityobsessor/pseuds/LadyHabren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Rhodey is away Tony is lonely and sad and secretly likes to wear Rhodeys shirts to bed, because they smell like him.<br/>Rhodey comes home surprisingly early while Tony is sleeping. In his shirt.<br/>So he kisses Tony awake.<br/>And then fucks Tony to really wake him up.</p><p>+Tony's not wearing pants or underwear or anything. Just Rhodey's shirt.<br/>+And socks, because that's a cute combo.<br/>+They cuddle afterwards."</p><p>I think I even managed to get all the bonuses... Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought That I Would Be Alone Forever, but I Won't Be Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Find the original prompt thread [here](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19023.html?thread=44617039#t44617039).

Rhodey fought with the door to his apartment, just as he always did. No amount of refurbishing or replacing could stop the wooden door frame from warping around the lock in Malibu’s humid air, and that was just the way Rhodey liked it.

Tony had ‘offered’ more than once to fix Rhodey’s door so it never happened again – and by ‘offered’, Rhodey meant he had just decided to go ahead and do it. Rhodey had been forced to yank him bodily away from the door all three times (and all three times had ended with Rhodey fucking Tony against the door (okay, one time Tony fucked _him_ against the door) which he _knew_ was just rewarding bad behaviour, but fuck if he didn’t love it).

Rhodey smiled as, with a sharp twist-lift-shove, the door finally swung open, allowing him to spill into the apartment. He let his kit slip off his shoulder to the floor with a relieved sigh and rolled his shoulders, grateful he hadn’t been forced to carry the Iron Patriot armour home too. He’d never, _ever_ , admit it, not under pain of death or worse, but the armour was making him a _little_ bit soft. It carried its own weight, and Rhodey just wasn’t used to hiking with a 60kg pack through the desert heat anymore.

Rhodey toed his boots off clumsily, already feeling the comfort of _home_ start to drag at his limbs and brain. He took a second to look around the place and breath it in, just as he always did. He grinned widely.

Convincing Tony to use his place as ‘home’ whenever he was in Malibu on business was the best decision Rhodey had ever made. They’d always felt comfortable in each other’s homes after living in each other’s pockets at MIT, and if Tony believed in mundane things like ‘keys’, Rhodey knew he’d be carrying Tony’s spare, just as Tony had always carried his.

But after the whole thing with the Mandarin in December, Tony had been left effectively homeless (as much as a billionaire could be homeless). Until he could rebuild, he’d have been forced to live in hotels whenever he was in town. Which he hated. It had taken suspiciously harassing on Rhodey’s part to have Tony accept an open-ended invitation to stay at his place.

Rhodey didn’t care though, not if it meant coming home to an apartment that felt _lived in_ , warmer and less hollow than it used to. Tony left his tools everywhere – hammers in the sink, a wrench down the back of the couch, needle-nose pliers in his sock drawer – and there was usually one or two of Rhodey’s small appliances that was at least partially dismantled. Tony’s ridiculous smoothie ingredients took over his fridge, and more often than not his sheets were streaked with grease and motor oil.

It was nice to come home to a home that _felt_ like home.

Rhodey shed pieces of his uniform behind him as he plodded straight to the bedroom, bypassing the washroom completely. There was no point in showering, just to sleep on stale sheets –

Except, the sheets weren’t the set he remembered laying out weeks ago. They weren’t even a set he remembered _owning_. They were, however, wrapped around a Tony.

Rhodey paused just inside his bedroom, both hands hovering over his belt buckle. He didn’t know why he was surprised – of course Tony slept in his bed while he was here, even if Rhodey wasn’t. Rhodey just hadn’t ever _caught_ him at it.

Well. It wasn’t often Rhodey got to spend time with a sleepy, cuddly Tony _without_ the hair-pulling aggravation of calming him down first.

Rhodey walked around the side of the bed, not bothering to try and mask the sounds of his steps. Tony wouldn’t appreciate being jerked awake any more than Rhodey would. He knelt down right by Tony’s face, watching how his breath made Tony’s obscenely long lashes flutter against his cheeks.

Tony muttered a bit, shifting sluggishly as he began to wake. Rhodey knew the exact moment when he would be awake enough to touch was approaching and –

Ah. There it was. Tony tilted his chin up, expecting the caress that Rhodey gave him. Rhodey pulled his fingers through Tony’s curls, an action which had long since stopped being something so trivial as _habit_.

Rhodey leaned in and pressed their lips together, tasting champagne and spices when he traced his tongue along the seam of Tony’s sleep-softened lips – Tony must have come here after one of his parties.

Their kiss was a tiny thing, a soft rub of lips and the exchange of breath, but it still shook Rhodey. _This_ was coming home.

“Mmmm, papa bear,” Tony whispered, lips bumping against Rhodey’s, “You’re home.”

Rhodey smiled widely. “Hey, Tones. Missed you.”

Tony hummed again, pleased with the ego stroking. He fought his way free of the sheets enough to fist his hands in Rhodey’s t-shirt and pulled him in. The kiss was warmer and filthier now that Tony was awake enough to do all the dirty things with his tongue that drove Rhodey insane.

Rhodey had to break the kiss eventually, had to stand – Tony’s hands dragged over Rhodey’s abs and pelvis as he moved, kneading his thighs when he stopped.

Rhodey hadn’t been anywhere near _approaching_ horny the whole journey home, but Christ if he wasn’t almost ready to explode now. He didn’t even bother circling the bed to get in, just climbed straight over Tony, who rolled to face him.

“You’re still wearing the uniform,” Tony purred, eyes still heavy-lidded, “I like.”

“And you’re wearing – “ Rhodey broke off, blinking at Tony. “Is that my shirt?”

It was too, from Rhodey’s senior year at MIT, when he’d signed up for a boot camp run by the military’s recruitment office. The shirt had hilariously broad shoulders and read ‘Sun’s out; Gun’s out’ across the front in bubblegum pink block letters, but it was long enough for him, and that was all that had mattered.

It was ridiculously big on Tony, who _was_ shorter than Rhodey, no matter what he said. The shirt made him look smaller and warmer and younger and all of that did frankly embarrassing things for Rhodey’s libido.

He pushed Tony onto his stomach and clambered on top of him.

“Who said you were allowed to wear my clothes?” Rhodey growled before biting at the nape of Tony’s neck, sucking a mark there. Tony stretched languidly under Rhodey’s teeth, rolling his hips in a way that had Rhodey rocking uncontrollably against him.

“Shut up,” Tony sighed, sounding like he was on the verge of going back to sleep. “You love it.”

It was that – all of that, the casual presumption, the breathtaking arrogance, the effortless seduction – that drove Rhodey up the fucking wall when it came to Tony. It pushed every single one of his buttons.

“You,” Rhodey growled, leaning back just far enough the tug desperately at his belt buckle, “Are unnecessarily _fucking_ hot.” Tony hummed and flexed again, adoring every second of Rhodey’s attention like the fucking drama queen he was. Rhodey paused, watching him squirm before releasing his belt to reach for Tony instead.

Months in a tent with nothing but his own hand for company meant that Rhodey didn’t _want_ to wait, but he _could_.

Rhodey stroked two fingers down the dip of Tony’s spine, tracing the line all the way to the cleft of his distractingly perfect ass. His fingers caught briefly against the furled skin of Tony’s entrance through the thin cotton of the shirt, causing Tony’s breath to hitch, but he didn’t linger. The shirt was long enough that it still blocked Rhodey’s hand from Tony’s skin even when he had Tony’s balls cradles in his palm. The cotton was an unfortunate barrier, but Tony was suffering at least as much as Rhodey, if his desperate moans were anything to go by.

Rhodey tightened his grip, just enough to hear Tony whine.

“Lift up for me, sweetheart?”

Tony did with a groan, tilting his pelvis so his ass was straight in the air, bringing his knees only a few inches closer to his hips. It gave Rhodey more than enough room to slip his hand under the trailing edge of the shirt, to wrap his hand around Tony’s hard and searingly hot cock, still through the fabric of his shirt.

Tony groaned. “Such a fucking _tease,_ Rhodey.”

“Shut up,” Rhodey grinned, letting go of Tony’s balls so he could press his thumb into his perineum. “You love it.”

Leaving his thumb where it was, he stretched two fingers up to rub over Tony’s hole. More noises spilled out of Tony’s mouth as he arched into Rhodey’s hands.

“Such a pretty, _pretty_ little slut,” Rhodey crooned, and pumped his hand over Tony’s cock, enjoying the slip-drag of the silky fabric.

The words Tony had probably meant to say came out of his mouth in a whine as he bucked into Rhodey’s fist. Rhodey rubbed a little harder into Tony’s ass with his fingers, digging slightly into the divot, and Tony pushed back, away from the hand on his cock to get more friction against his ass.

“You gorgeous thing, you don’t even know what to beg for, do you?”

Tony groaned something that sounded a lot like “Fucking _fucking_ hell” into the mattress, his spine bending into a sharper curve. Rhodey started to pump Tony’s cock, dragging fabric over skin at a steady pace. He paused every so often to roll the head in his fingers, feeling a damp spot grow in the shirt.

Rhodey shifted his other hand so that his palm was pressed against the curve of one cheek. He spread Tony as much as he could, and pressed the pad of his thumb to the still-covered hole. He pushed against the muscle, not trying to penetrate just yet, simply enjoying the way Tony twitched and fluttered against his thumb.

Rhodey had _missed this_ , the way Tony went pliant and needy under his hands, the way he was able to play to every one of Rhodey’s kinks and fantasies like he wasn’t even _trying_ … Rhodey felt shivery and overheated. He wanted to watch Tony fall apart.

Rhodey released Tony’s cock, ignoring his vicious protests in order to mirror the position of his other hand. Using both thumbs now, he pried Tony open, dimpling the fabric of his shirt as he hooked his thumbs into the ring of muscle. Tony groaned and lifted his ass higher, legs spreading until his knees were almost level with his hips.

Tony’s legs were entirely bare – unsurprising, as Rhodey had long since figured out that Tony wasn’t wearing anything but his shirt – all the way down to his ankles…

“Are you still wearing socks?” Rhodey laughed, releasing Tony’s ass to wrap one hand around the border between skin and sock.

“My feet were cold,” Tony grumbled. “Why are you laughing?”

Rhodey didn’t stop laughing, but he did slide his other hand back into place, this time underneath the shirt. His breath fell right on Tony’s dusky hole now, making him twitch and shake.

Tony sunk further into his position, tilting his hips up pleadingly. Rhodey was more than happy to obey the silent command, wriggling his tongue into Tony. He lapped and sucked at the delicate skin until Tony was open and sloppy and making the most _fantastic_ noises.

He couldn’t wait anymore. He let Tony go completely so he had one hand free to finish undoing his belt and flies while he scrabbled for lube and condoms in the side drawer.

“Did you buy more lube?” Rhodey gasped, dinging through a drawer determined to thwart all his hopes and dreams. Gun, screwdriver, coins, book, wires…

“Don’t be stupid,” Tony said acidly, just as Rhodey’s fingers brushed the bottle. “Of course I did. And don’t bother with a condom.”

Rhodey froze, foil packet already in hand. “Are you sure?”

Tony wriggled his hips enticingly. “You been sleeping around on me, honey bear? Come on, hurry it up, I want to _feel_ you.”

“Oh, you’ll be ‘feeling me’ for a week,” Rhodey promised darkly, but tossed the condom.

“Counting on it, big boy.” Tony turned his head enough to grin at Rhodey over his shoulder.

Rhodey slicked up the first finger of his right hand and pushed it straight into Tony – the trigger-callus inside his knuckle caught briefly on Tony’s skin. He twisted his finger around, spreading the lube as well as stretching Tony a little wider. Rhodey used the same finger to push more and more lube into Tony’s ass – he never needed much prep, and they both preferred when Rhodey opened Tony up on his dick, but he didn’t want to actually _damage_ Tony.

Rhodey pulled his cock out of his pants, slicking himself up. He lined the head of his cock up with Tony’s hole, pulsing his hips shallowly, so sometimes he slipped in, sometimes he just caught on the rim as he skipped over.

Tony cried out, pleading between heavy panting, but Rhodey enjoyed his begging too much to let that _stop_ him.

“Oh, fuck you, Rhodes _,_ ” Tony groaned, and, with an expert swivel-and-thrust, he forced himself back on Rhodey’s cock.

Rhodey groaned and pushed himself all the way into Tony in one ruthless slide. “God, you’re such a filthy, perfect whore, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Tony didn’t answer except for heavy exhales that ended in whines. His hands kneaded frantically at the sheets as he tried to adjust to the weight and stretch of Rhodey inside him.

Rhodey leaned forward to drape across Tony’s back, forcing himself another half-inch into Tony, who mewled. He ran one hand down Tony’s arm, freeing his hand from the sheets. Rhodey twined their fingers together and stretched their arms out above their heads, and pressed his forehead between Tony’s shoulder blades. He mouthed absently at his shirt as he waited for Tony to center himself again.

Eventually, Tony went completely boneless underneath him, still shaking and whimpering but his internal muscles felt like they were sucking Rhodey in rather than trying to push him out.

Rhodey ground his hips into Tony’s ass, tilting his hips so he pushed down against his prostate, watching Tony’s whole body jerk. He slid out slowly, revelling in the dirty rub of skin on skin until he popped free. He thrust down so his cock bumped over the sensitive skin of Tony’s balls a few times before tilting back up to slam roughly into Tony once more.

Tony keened and rocked back into Rhodey’s thrust, murmuring a string of number’s and variables. Rhodey knew that was a sign Tony was feeling a little too close, was starting to feel vulnerable and flayed open and was trying to distance himself with _math_.

“Nu-uh, none of that, babe,” Rhodey muttered, squeezing Tony’s hand and peppering his neck and shoulders with kisses. “Give me words, Tony, tell me what you’re thinking.”

There was a long pause and then:

“I can’t believe you’re fucking me in uniform,” Tony grunted. “I swear, you have such a military kink Rhodes. You seriously couldn’t take your pants off? Your zippers are digging into my ass.”

“And what about you?” Rhodey panted, withdrawing and thrusting back in sharply. “You’re still wearing clothes too. Do you have a kink for my old t-shirts?”

“Uhm, _duh_ ,” Tony drawled, “It’s like being _extra_ covered in you. In what world would that not get me off?”

Rhodey’s breath punched out of him, and then he was rocking in and out of Tony at a breathtaking pace. He snaked his free hand up and across Tony’s chest to hook over his shoulder so he could pull Tony back into his thrusts – Tony moaned and took it like a champ.

“You cannot just,” Rhodey panted, “Say stuff like that… while I’m balls-deep… inside you… if you don’t want this… to be over in… _two_ minutes.”

“Maybe I _do_ want this to be over in two minutes,” Tony whined. “I was _sleeping_ before you started mauling me.”

Rhodey froze, staring at Tony in disbelief.

He _knew_ Tony was probably manipulating him – but goddamnit if he wasn’t about to give the little bastard exactly what he wanted.

“You manipulative, _gorgeous_ little shit,” Rhodey grumbled as he let go of Tony’s shoulder, tracing over the delicate webbing of scars where the arc reactor used to be as he moved his hand to Tony’s back. He pushed Tony down until he was flat against the mattress, forcing Tony off his cock. Tony’s legs splayed out across the mattress, still spread obscenely wide. Rhodey traced his fingers lightly over the trembling skin of Tony’s inner thighs, not for a second envying the pain the other man would be feeling in the morning.

Rhodey lined himself back up, and slid into Tony easily. He offered no resistance, his muscles relaxed and accepting. Tony sighed as soon as Rhodey was fully sheathed again, as though Rhodey had taken something from him, and he was relieved to have it back.

Rhodey pulled away slowly, lost in hedonistic appreciation of the intimate friction. He pulled all the way out, just so he could enjoy the way Tony had to stretch around him as he slammed mercilessly back in.

Tony whimpered and shook whenever he lost Rhodey’s cock, and keened whenever it returned to split him open anew.

Rhodey shifted his hand on Tony’s back to his hip, so that he could spread Tony just that extra fraction farther apart. When he slid back in this time, he sank even deeper into Tony’s body.

Tony moaned and arched, pressing himself back onto Rhodey so desperately that he couldn’t make himself withdraw again.

Rhodey pressed his lips to the back of Tony’s head, something reckless and distraught rising in his chest.

“I really did miss you, you know,” Rhdoey choked out, “I do miss you, this, _everything_ , every goddamned day.”

Tony twisted enough to look over his shoulder at Rhodey, and there was something so achingly vulnerable about the wideness of his eyes and the softness of his mouth –

“Then don’t leave me for so long,” Tony whispered, and Rhodey’s heart broke.

“I have to,” Rhodey breathed, pressing desperate kisses to Tony’s shoulders and back through the fucking shirt. “I have to, you know I have to, I don’t want to leave you I don’t, I need you Tony, I do I need you –“

“Shh,” Tony soothed, squeezing Rhodey’s hand in his tight enough to hurt. “Easy, Rhodey. It’s okay, I know. I know you do. I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry. I love you.”

“God, Tony, I love you so fucking much,” Rhodey groaned, pushing his cock in and out of Tony in short, brutal thrusts angled right for his prostate. “I don’t _ever_ want to leave you.”

“Rhodey, I don’t love you _in spite of_ you being a soldier,” Tony panted around the heavy exhales Rhodey punched out of him. “I love you _because of_ it.”

Rhodey groaned again, pressing his face against Tony’s shoulder as he allowed his hips to pump frantically into Tony’s addicting body without any kind of rhythm, chasing orgasm.

It exploded inside him like a firework – he felt the heat crackling through the base of his spine, knew he had only seconds to pull back and wait to come down off the edge, or throw himself over.

The orgasm burned through him. It sparked in his nerves and locked his muscles into place. He arched over Tony, pelvis crushed against his ass.

Rhodey barely managed to wedge an elbow underneath himself so as to not crush Tony when he collapsed, limp and shaky, on top of him. He stayed like that for a long time, enjoying Tony’s desperate whines and heat without really processing it, until the squeeze of Tony’s ass around his oversensitized cock proved too much. Rhodey withdrew with a wince and a slick pop. A thin stream of his cum oozed down towards Tony’s balls; if he’d been twenty years younger, the sight would have been _extremely_ inspirational.

“No, Rhodey, _please_ ,” Tony begged as he popped free. Tony writhed and bucked into the mattress, sub-verbal pleas spilling from his lips.

Rhodey gazed at him, surprised. Tony was by far the most orgasmic person Rhodey had ever slept with – coming inside him had never failed to get him off before.

“You didn’t come,” Rhodey whispered, awed. He flopped down beside Tony, maintaining their hand-hold. He dipped two of his fingers past Tony’s puffy rim, watching another gush of cum spurt out.

“Masturbated in your shower before you came home.”

Rhodey laughed appreciatively. He scissored his fingers abruptly inside Tony, making him gasp and shake.

“Well, I’m tired,” Rhodey teased. “If you want more than this, you’ll have to take care of it yourself.” Rhodey slipped a third finger inside him easily. “Go on, hump the mattress until you come. I want to see you, you’re such an exhibitionist. Show me how gorgeous you can be, fucking the mattress like a bitch in heat until you come.”

“I’ll come all over your shirt,” Tony groaned as though that was supposed to be some kind of _deterrent_.

“Do it,” Rhodey hissed, scooping more cum out of Tony’s ass to let it trickle down his thighs. “Come all over my clothes, soak them in your spunk. I want that shirt dripping in your cum, until, no matter how many times I wash it, I always smell like I was just fucking Tony Stark.” He pressed all three fingers inside Tony down on his prostate, rubbing until Tony came with a shout.

He melted into the bed, rubber-jointed and practically purring. Rhodey had to wrestle him out of the now thoroughly soiled shirt. He used a clean corner of it to wipe himself off, and another section to clean off the traces of cum from Tony’s cock. Then, using the last clean piece he could find, Rhodey cleaned out Tony’s ass, digging two fingers wrapped in the worn cloth past Tony’s butter-soft opening. He was mesmerized by the way each push-pull sparked after-shocks through Tony’s spent body. He didn’t stop until long after the job was done.

He tossed the shirt aside – it hit the floor of his room with a disturbing squelch. He squirmed gracelessly out of the rest of his clothes, sighing in relief when he finally settled back into his pillows.

“Well!” Tony exclaimed, “That was _excellent_. We _always_ need to have sex as soon and you get home, that was at _least_ twelve percent more satisfying than normal!” He sounded distressingly eager and _awake_.

Rhodey groaned. Sometimes, Tony was a normal person and got sleepy after a really fantastic orgasm – and sometimes, he was Tony Fucking Stark. This appeared to be one of the second times.

Rhodey pounced, wrapping his arms and legs around Tony to pin him to his chest.

Tony, predictably, squirmed to get away.

“C’mon, Rhodey, please,” he whined, wriggling. “I can’t just _stay here_ , there is genius-ing to do! Brilliance takes _time_ , it doesn’t just _happen_.”

“Genius from here,” Rhodey insisted. “I missed you, and I want a cuddle.”

“Oh my God, you are so _needy_.”

“Yes, I am,” Rhodey said agreeably, leaning forward to kiss Tony – who jerked away.

“Eugh no, ass-mouth.”

Rhodey stared at him. “You’ve got to be fucking joking.” When Tony didn’t respond in any way he continued, “It was _your_ ass!”

“Yes, and _you_ decided to stick your tongue in it. Brush your teeth, or no kisses for you.”

“You _liked_ it.”

“I’ve course I liked, are you joking? You’re still not allowed to kiss me.”

Tony continued to complain and struggle (even if he did get his way about the teeth-brushing), but the fact was he wanted to cuddle Rhodey as badly as Rhodey wanted to cuddle him, so Rhodey got his way in the end.

+++

Early morning sunshine woke Rhodey at what his body insisted was actually dinner time. Jet lag was always worse coming home than going away.

He blinked rapidly, trying to bring the room into focus. Nothing was out of place, and he couldn’t hear anything in the rest of the apartment. Rhodey relaxed, turning his attention to his bed – more importantly, his naked bed partner.

Tony was practically curled up on his chest, head resting comfortably beneath Rhodey’s chin. Both of Tony’s legs were drawn up, so his still-socked feet rested on Rhodey’s thigh. He happened to catch sight of the socks’ pattern –

He burst out laughing, shaking so hard Tony was knocked away from him. Rhodey didn’t even feel bad, continuing to cackle as he rolled on to his side.

“Ha – wazzguh?” Tony sputtered, trying to catch his bearings. “Rho-ey? Why’re you laughin’?”

“You’re wearing _Captain America socks_. And they aren’t mine!” Rhodey wheezed. “Which means _you own_ Captain America socks!”

Rhodey didn’t have to see Tony’s face to know that he was pouting.

“They’re warm.”

Tony’s petulant mumble only made Rhodey laugh harder.

“Whatever you say, Tones.” Rhodey rolled onto his stomach, still chortling.

Tony landed with an _oomph_ on top of him, pinning him to the mattress. Rhodey almost peed himself laughing when Tony hissed viciously in his ear:

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ tell Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first time writing porn... so be gentle! Concrit is super welcome though, even encouraged! 
> 
> And yes, writing and posting porn while in an airport is as awkward as you think it is.


End file.
